


Sammy Bringing Sexy Back

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sammy trying to bring his sexy back, complete schmoop, just some fun with the boys, some talk of sexy time, the song is dirtier than the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hears Sam cranking the music down the hall and goes to investigate....... and is pleased with what he sees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Bringing Sexy Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake is my jam at the moment. I thought the boys would like some fun with it too.

The bunker is mostly quiet, Dean can hear Sam’s radio playing softly down the hall in their room, Sam said he was gonna do some research, and Dean let him happily geek out and went to clean some weapons in the kitchen.

Dean finishes his gun and hears bass thumping from down the hall, apparently Sam has turned up the radio and he hears Sam singing to the song, intrigued by this, he gets up and makes his way down to their bedroom.

He recognizes the song, Sexy Back by Timberlake, Sam and him have danced to it on a couple of occasions when they visit some of the bars that will not look sideways at them while they kiss and fondle each other in public. Dean likes the song, but it stops as he approaches the door, Disappointed, he almost calls out to Sam to put it back on when the song starts up again.

Dean peaks around the corner of the door, Sam is in a wife beater and his boxers and he’s dancing to the song, Dean pulls back a little, so Sam doesn’t see him, he wants to see the show…...

dirty babe

you see these shackles

baby I’m your slave

I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave

It’s just that no one makes me feel this way

Sam is shaking his ass an swaying his hips to the song as he bumps and grinds to the chorus….Sam’s facing the bed so he doesn’t see Dean, but it looks like Sam is pretending Dean is sitting on the bed, and Sam is giving him a show…

Sam runs his fingers under his shirt skimming his fingers over his nipples as the song plays on…

I’m bringin sexy back

those other fuckers don’t know how to act

come let me make up for those things you lack

cause you’re burnin up I gotta get it fast

Sam lifts his shirt over his head and tosses on the floor, running his hands over his torso, he slowly grinds his hips to the song

Dean stands in the doorway with a huge grin on his face, god damn but Sammy is the fucking sexiest motherfucker on the planet, and he belongs all to Dean, his palms his cock through his jeans, it wants to join the party ASAP…

Sam hitches his thumbs in his boxers, bends over slightly and shakes his ass at the bed and makes to shimmy out of his boxers..

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on..

Sam gets his boxers all the way down and off, and looks up and sees Dean standing there, he blushes furiously and hurries to turn the radio down….

"Dean……" he stands there smirking, his cock half hard.

Dean applauds Sammy’s dance ” damn baby I don’t know if I should throw money or just bend you over that chair and fuck you silly….”

Sam chuckles and bows to Dean’s applause ” well, you can do both….” he offers

Dean unbuttons his jeans and reaches out for Sam, grinning like he just won the lottery ” well then come over here and bring that sexy back….”

Fini..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments always welcome!


End file.
